Secrets
by Noonie
Summary: Eliot and Katherine have an "arrangement". ONE SHOT but could be something more if you let me know. Rated M for sexual situations and bloodplay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Leverage. This is purely written for fun and no profit is made from my musings.

**Secrets**

"I haven't had a need like this in awhile." Eliot thinks to himself as he sits at the bar.

The crowd is thin here at the Gondoliers Saloon, but the smoke is just as thick as if it was full of people. Few hushed voices come from corners where Eliot doesn't let his gaze linger. People don't come here for attention, well not the kind that needs a stare down anyways.

He orders a double, neat of whatever whiskey they have handy and he downs the drink quickly making work of the needed burn down into his gullet.

It wasn't just for the burn if he was honest with himself. He needed the distraction from his nerves. Eliot was never nervous around his team; it was weakness, yet here as he sits in the dull light of this bar his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

Where was she?

A hand on his shoulders, followed by a decently hair raising chill, told him she was here. She let her delicate white hand trail along his shoulder to the other and then plays innocently with a twirl of his hair between her fingers.

"I haven't seen you here for a long time, Spencer, was starting to wonder if a bullet had caught up with you." She purred as she took the bar seat next to him.

She was just as he had remembered her. Long waves of cedar brown hair framing a cold, hard face. Her innocent browns were deceivingly warm as he new them to be fierce and predatory. She was in mahogany doublet with a firm corset of dark brown leather tied tightly around her waist and dark blue denim skinny jeans. She looked beautiful but wasn't that how it was supposed to be, the spider catching the fly.

"I've been busy." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh of course." She smiled teasing him as she put a finger on his lips and ran the cold finger down his grizzly chin. "You here for me?" She batted her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't let anyone else touch me." Eliot stated calmly while his insides tore at his ribcage filled with anticipation.

She stood from the seat and held out a hand to Eliot. If he took it he was bound to her for the evening of whatever she had in store for him. If he had second thoughts now was the time to act on them and leave. She never went after him; though he was sure when he did stick around she took his rejection of her out on him. She never disappointed. No matter what was done he enjoyed himself, lived to see another day, and worked out all the tension that builds inside him that any other woman would end up dead from the release of. He took her hand.

She led him down the hall, through a doorway, and down another hall. He was taken to a room with a bed and little else. She did have a trunk, he knew the chains in there well enough, but he didn't see it out this time.

The wicked smile that played at her lips was just the invitation he needed as he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He roughly tore at her blouse and growled when some of it wouldn't let go of her perfect body. It was rough, unhinged, and raw as Eliot tore off his shirt and pants leaving most of it in a tangled heap on the floor.

He caught her impish grin as she gazed at his frame admiring it. She pulled away so there was some distance and no matter how much Eliot thought he could gain on her she kept that distance moving faster than any human could. He watched as she played with her hair, breasts, and her own clit, making him suffer to watch. He grew erect in front of her lidded eyes and he pounced when he knew he'd have a chance of catching her.

Whirlwind kisses and jerking movements found Eliot on the bed and her on top growling at him. He let her play her dominance for now but assuredly he'd be on top soon enough.

"Oh Eliot I missed you." She smiled humming appreciation when he jerked his hips upward. "You don't break." She giggled.

"That's why I like you too, Kat." He was wild, barely contained during the small talk and as soon as it was over he flipped her on her back and rammed his massive cock deep inside of her.

She took it all and adjusted fast. It was good that she was so adept at his roughness for it soon turned to mad wonton sex and blood would be shed soon. Not so much hers, but his. Kat was a kitten that bit.

Eliot came so hard he shook the bed frame and wrapped Kat tightly in his arms. "Fuck!" He yelled.

Exhausted for the time being Eliot lay on his back, arms spread wide, and stared at the ceiling. Kat crawled up his body, stalking him, her predatory eyes filling with red and webbed veins of black springing from them. Eliot stared at her in awe. Each time was just as magnificent as the last when she'd hunt him, bite somewhere on his body, and feed.

She chose the crook of his arm this time where his veins were blue and raised the most from the activity. She'd look at him and wait for a smile or a nod before proceeding to sink her fangs into his flesh.

Eliot saw spots in front of his gaze as she pulled on his life's blood and swallowed making the most delicious moans of gratification. Eliot would feel his heart pump hard to move what little blood was left in him before he'd get dizzy and Kat would pull away with a deep growl. He'd watch her closely as he was vulnerable now as she bit her own wrist and brought the bloodied wound to his lips.

The first time she did this he was weary; frightened almost. He has since grown to crave this intimate act between human and vampire. Never had he fought so hard, been so fast, healed so quick, and been as alert as the few days that pass after he drinks her blood.

Eliot takes the offered wrist and holds it to his mouth tightly and drinks draught after draught of the warm sweet liquid. It's when she pulls away that Eliot lets out another rough growl, but he knows he's had enough. It's hard to stop, and he has always wondered how much time has passed for Kat to have learned to stop, especially with him.

He calls her animal out; she's told him this before. But time and time again she doesn't hurt him more than he can handle. He'd never make it as a vampire.

"Busy, huh?" She settles next to him allowing him time to adjust to his newly heightened senses.

"Yeah." Eliot says his familiar gruff voice returned.

"Perhaps you should make more time, yeah?" She smiles lazily upon him. "I know you miss this."

Eliot yawns and stretches. It's odd it only takes one time this night for him to be sated. Being on the team has changed him a lot; more than he wants to admit but this definitely is a change he can see.

Morning comes earlier and Kat is already dressed and ready to leave. She never leaves without Eliot saying goodbye; more than he figures she does for anyone else. He stretches again and motions for her to come forward. She leans down and kisses him.

"I suppose I'm going to have to wait almost forever to see you again." She has a sad look in the depths of her eyes, something Eliot's never seen there before.

"Or you can come with me." He said sitting up.

The sentence gives him brief pause. He's not sure where that came from, but he looks expectantly in Kat's eyes to see if she would even consider such a thing.

"I don't know." She sits next to him.

"Things have changed a bit. I'm in town a lot more often, just busy with work." He shuffles his feet as he stands, hands held out to Kat, and looks up from the floor.

Kat knows if she takes his hands something different will happen. Her heart has been small since Eliot was gone. She missed him more than she wants to admit to the human. She will be heading into unfamiliar territory and that can be scary more for the innocents than for her.

"I know what you do, Hitter." She said, seeing if that would detour him.

His eyes only grew more determined. "Well that makes that part a lot easier. You are fast, smart, and could be a great asset. I wouldn't have to meet you here anymore and well I need someone I can relate to there." Eliot shared more with her than anyone, not even his team.

_**Reviews would be appreciated but are not required.**_


	2. Author Note

Thanks to **Gauntlet-Writer.921**for asking for another chapter because I have added another story as a continuation entitled Secrets Revealed. Please go check it out.


End file.
